Transformers Rebellion
by OverNerd03
Summary: A new adventure begins when a young boy named Daisuke Kohaku discovers the body of a strange giant robot that looks like a familiar hero from the Planet Cybertron, who is he? where did he come from? Its an answer that will forever change Daisuke life as well as the strange robot as well.
1. Chapter 1

**GammaTron: Hello everyone!**

**OverNerd03: Good evening, I am the OverNerd03 formerly 02 before my regeneration.**

**GammaTron: And apparently, you need some help with your spell checker. *points at 'formerly.'***

**OverNerd03: What was that? I see nothing wrong with my sentence.**

**GammaTron: You said 'firmly' now. You mean 'formerly.' *facepalms as he watches ON correct himself before shrugging* Oh well. At least I get to do a story with ya.**

**OverNerd03: Same here. We've known, talked, and fooled around for about a year?**

**GammaTron: Yeah. A year sounds about right. Took us long enough to figure a story we both agree on.**

**O.N: Yep. Now shall we give everyone a hint before saying the main focus of this story's catchphrase?**

**GammaTron: ...This story's got a catchphrase?**

**O.N: Think about it GT? The main character and his friends say it all the time. It's in the title.**

**GammaTron: 'Till all are One' isn't in the title.**

**O.N: *slaps GT upside the head* No! It's…**

**?: Transform!**

**GT: ...and roll out? *looks over at ON* Why'd you just facepalm?**

**O.N: Now I know the feeling of a lot of cartoon characters have when they wanna strangle an idiot.**

**GT: Or when Homer strangles Bart. And who said Transform?**

**O.N: THAT'S IT! *starts strangling GT as the main character of this story appeared***

**?: Umm...they'll be at it for awhile, so roll out the disclaimer.**

**We do not own the franchise and ever transforming mythology that is Transformers; However we do own the main hero, whose name will be revealed either during the story or at a later date. GT, however, owns one of the human characters that'll appear in this chapter.**

**GT: *runs by* HELP! Malfunction Strangling Robot that isn't Bender!**

**O.N: And I got a chainsaw! *wields a chainsaw and does a crazy chainsaw dance***

**GT: Who gave him Coconut Cake and Coffee, slagit?!**

**?: Begin the story please.**

* * *

Once there was a great and powerful leader. His name was **Optimus Prime**... and his life was coming to an end. it was the final day of the **Great War**, and Optimus Prime-leader of the **Autobots**-and his rival and former friend. **Megatron**, faced off with one another on the body of **Unicron**-who Optimus was trying to destroy until Megatron interfered.

"Megatron, this isn't the time!" Optimus panted as he and Megatron struggled against one another, "Unicron takes priority over you and me! If we don't stop him, there won't be a Cybertron to fight over!"

"I will finish Unicron just as soon as I extinguish your pitiful waste of a Spark!" Megatron snarled as he managed to get one of his hands freed to give Optimus a right hook.

"You don't understand. Only a Prime can stop Unicron. You are not a Prime and you never will be if you continue this path, old friend," Optimus semi-pleaded as he took out one of his axes and cut Megatron across his faceplate.

Megatron snarled, trying to ignore the pain in his new injury as he managed to fire a plasma cannon shot into Optimus's waist's left side.

"Grahhh!" Optimus screamed as he leaked **energon** from his wound and covered it, "...I still wonder, Old Friend, where _exactly_ did our paths diverge?"

"I'm unsure, but I know that the **Decepticons** will rule all!" Megatron replied.

"Your Decepticons are abandoning you." Optimus said, pointing to Megatron's fleet as they were retreating from Unicron's approaching shadow.

"Cowards!" Megatron snarled as he realized only one coward could make this happen, "STARSCREAM!-!-!"

"Optimus!" a voice shouted as one of the Autobot ships came in with Team Prime and Ultra Magnus at the helm.

"C'mon! Cybertron is lost; Unicron won," Arcee told her commander, regret in her tone.

"..." Optimus just looked at her as his optics flare, "Take Megatron and get out of here; all of you."

"What?!" Bulkhead gasped, "But Optimus, what about you?"

"I have a destiny to fulfill," he responded as he looked at Megatron, "Go, old friend. You don't need to be dragged into my plan."

Megatron growled before a chain array slammed into his head, knocking him into Stasis Lock. Bulkhead retracted his weapon before he lifted Megatron over his body in a Fireman's hold while Arcee handcuffed the Decepticon leader.

"..." Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

The red and blue Transformer put his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, "It will be fine, Bumblebee. Unicron will fall today." He assured as he gave an assuring smile. "Besides this is not the day my spark goes offline I'll be right behind you."

Bumblebee nodded before Team Prime left. Ultra Magnus stood before Optimus.

"Are you sure?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Magnus, do I have to pull rank?"

"No," Ultra Magnus replied, "Just make sure to come back online."

"Agreed," he chuckled, "Now go and take care of the Team." he said before shouting, "Transform!" with that he turned into a truck and drove off towards the interior of Unicron.

"Good luck, brother," Ultra Magnus whispered before he transformed and drove away from the direction his brother headed for.

* * *

"_**Prime, so you have arrived." **_

The voice of the Chaos Bringer echoed as Optimus drove through the incoming assault of Unicron's internal systems, clearly attempting to prevent him from reaching his goal.

"_**What do you intend to do? you will not stop me! your planet is doomed! Primus himself is doomed!"**_

"So long as there is light, there will be Primus," Optimus replied calmly, showing that despite any hardship he would go through, he would always remain calm and in control.

"_**Why struggle, Optimus Prime? You are just like Megatron; you desire War! You crave battle! It is your life...your **_**existence**_**! Without it, you are nothing but a memory!"**_

"If I am to become a memory, then it will be one to inspire others to follow what they believe in," Optimus replied, transforming for a few seconds to slice through some of the defenses and then back to keep moving on.

Eventually, he reached his goal the heart of Unicron.

"Unicron, now the time has come to end it all," he declared calmly as his chestplate opened and out came…

"_**Grrrrr! The **__Light of Primus__**! That Matrix!"**_

"Let this light our Darkest Hour," Optimus pleaded softly as the **Matrix of Leadership** began to shine brightly.

"_**Fool! If you release the Matrix's full power here, you will destroy me! But you will also be destroyed as well! Can you live with that? What if Cybertron-no, Primus-is destroyed by my explosion? What will become of your fellow Autobots?!"**_

"Primus will protect them, even if he is not fully there," Optimus informed as the light grew brighter and brighter with each second passing.

* * *

"_**NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Unicron roared as, outside where the Transformers-whether Autobot or Decepticon-watched him try to tear himself open to get to Optimus Prime, _**"YOU CAN NOT DESTROY ME! YOU CAN NOT DESTROY MY DESTINY, ORION PAX!-!-!"**_

Unicron's frenzied screams were the last thing any Transformer there heard from the Chaos Bringer as he was engulfed in the light before it collapsed in on itself. The tiny sphere, no bigger than a thumbtack, twitched for a few seconds before it erupted into a massive series of brilliant explosions.

"OPTIMUS!" all of Team Prime and ,surprisingly, even the awake Megatron yelled in horror.

* * *

"...D..i...d...I...succeed?" a broken Optimus pondered as he drifted in the darkness of space, his arms destroyed and one of his legs drifting near him while he looked and saw a damaged and possibly destroyed Matrix of Leadership, "..." Optimus' remaining leg was barely able to move the Matrix closer as his optics dimmed, his form entering either Stasis of becoming offline.

* * *

"Move it, people, move it!"

A group of figure, bipedal in nature, were swarming around a large crater sight. All of them wore a series of black jumpsuits with a black bullet-proof vest containing various pockets and dark-tinted goggles. Each one was aiding in the containing and extinguishing of the flames in the crater. One bipedal figure stood out from the rest, easily a foot taller than any of them. Unlike the others, he wore nothing to hide his battle-hardened visage. His left eye was milky white with a scar going over it. His chiseled faced was set in a stone-cold expression as he watched the process. Beside him, one of the figure in black wearing a lab coat was examining something on a tablet.

"This...This is incredible, sir," the figure noted to the tallest one, "Sir, there are confirmed bioelectric readings inside of those flames. Whatever is in there is _alive_."

"..." the figure smirked, "Perfect."

"...Umm, sir? How is that perfect? It could be a danger to us."

"It will be fine, Henry," the leader replied as he motioned to the massive metal leg, "Whatever is in there may be alive, but it is also mechanical. I'm sure you can handle repairing it and making it obedient to our cause."

"You can count on me, sir!" he saluted, "With this baby, Japan will be the most badass country in the world!" The leader slapped the back of his head, "Ack! S-Sorry, sir. My days of playing games must be catching up to me again."

"Just get to work, you idiot," he groaned, before thinking about the possibilities this discovery would deliver.

* * *

398 days... That's how long it's been since they discovered...the 'subject.' They managed to completely fix it up...as best they thought they could. However, despite the time and research they put into it...the thing still wouldn't revive.

"Totally pwned once more," Henry sighed as he banged his head on a wall, overlooking the latest failure to awaken their subject, "Pumping 1.8 Gigavolts into his system failed epically and gnarled the device we were using the channel the energy."

"Excuse me, Masterson, sir?" another scientist asked.

"What?!" the masked scientist demanded, turning to the other.

"It...It's Field Trip Day, sir," the man gulped.

"...Seriously?" Henry asked with a deadpan.

"No, sir. It's Field Trip Day."

Henry sighed. Reaching up, he pulled off his mask, revealing a man in his mid-twenties. His violet hair fell and covered his right eye while he felt fortunate he shaved that morning. He took a deep breath before giving a smile.

"Well then, Jonathan; let's go greet those lucky children," Henry stated, "Tell me, which grade?"

"Third graders, sir."

"...They're not the ones who act like the Americas' Native Americans, right?" Henry asked.

"Those are Kindergarteners and they're from that cartoon show you like to watch when we're off the clock."

"Ah...Okay then. So I'll…"

"No cattleprods."

"...Damn it," he groaned as they all took their leave...unaware of a surprise guest entering the subject room.

"Hello? Is this the bathroom?" a young voice called out, not aware that they had all left just before he entered.

"...He...he...ll...o." a voice a bit robotic replied.

The young voice squeaked as something small dashed behind a set of empty oil barrels (the experiment behind them revealed that whatever was used as fuel for the subject could be converted from any natural resource). Optics long since dimmed began to light up, showing their gentle blue tint. Within the subject, multiple datatracks, databanks, and softwares began to reboot. Servos long since inoperable began to operate once more. First, the thumbs, then the index fingers. The ring fingers twitched slightly with the fingers below them before the pinkies wiggled. The hands then clenched into fists. Slowly, the subject began to rise up and stood as tall as the room.

=Experimental Super Robot 000: Online= a computer near the oil canisters lit up, informing the tiny figure and the large robot.

"...What does that mean?" the robot asked as its blue optics turned red and it looked over to see its black body, white hands and blue armor.

A can rattled. The robot turned and its optics widened as seeing its hands shift and change into a pair of blasters.

"Identify yourself or be Slagged," it advised with a bit a growl.

Its brow rose when it heard a small whimper of fear. Its processor ached a bit, seeming to dislike the sound of someone in fear. Slowly, the cannons changed back into hands as it knelt down to the barrels.

"Ummm...Please identify yourself and I won't slag you?" it asked nicely.

Slowly, a tiny hand peeked out from behind one of the barrels, hugging it a little. The robot's brow rose higher as whatever was behind it peeked its head unit out. It was a strange bipedal being to the robot. A scan indicated that it was organic and the majority of its body was liquid in the combination of two hydrogen atoms and an oxygen atom. It had bits of black follicles covering one of its onyx optics.

"...where is your parental unit?" it asked clearly able to tell it was looking at a child unit.

"A...At home…" the little one squeaked out, the robot noticing the protoform was still frightened.

"Would you like your parental unit to provide you with safety?" he asked kindly as he backed away from the protoform, in hopes of calming it down.

"Y-Yes…" the child squeaked, "B-But I don't th-t-h-think you can go out like th-th-that."

The robot frowned before turning its head unit to a nearby truck. Its optics glowed green before it shined a light on the cab and its trailer. Once the light ended, the boy gasped as it watched the robot change. Panels opened and shifted while whirring noises went off. Within seconds, the boy witnessed the robot become a truck.

"...Hmmm, interesting," the truck noted, "I was unaware I could do this." the driver's seat door opened and closed before the truck began to test the other door and then the mirrors, "...Wait. Where and, more important, who and what am I?" he realized, changing back, "...Files say I was made from experimental technology...but why does that not sound right?" he then noticed the boy shaking, "...Is everything okay?"

"I...I need to go to the bathroom…" the boy shivered.

"What's a bathroom?" the robot asked.

* * *

Later Henry returned after finally escaping from the children, "Alright, my E.T. friend let's…" he started untill he looked and screamed like a girl.

"Sir, what happened?!" Jonathan asked as he ran in before skidding to a halt as he saw it as well...or, rather, _didn't_ see it, "Oh."

"WE'RE SO DEAD!-!-!"

* * *

"This is exciting!" the robot said as he was truck form and speeding like crazy.

"Slow down!" the boy squeaked as he was buckled up in the passenger seat.

"Ahh. I see, you require this thing call 'music.' Very well." it said, playing a list of famous anime songs that the boy knew.

"Please, slow down," the boy gulped, not really in the mood to listen to songs at the moment.

"..." the truck then pondered what to do before noticing police cars following him, almost thirty in all, "Ahh...what are those?"

"...Uh oh," the boy squeaked as he saw the sirens in one of the mirror, "Police. You shouldn't have gone so fast, Mister Robot."

The truck then looked up information as in youtube videos about this situation. "...They will never take us alive!"

"Meep," the boy squeaked as things got into highgear.

One carchase later

"Come back here!" a police officer shouted as all the police cars were piled on one another, causing a major traffic jam.

"Mister Robot, that was mean," the boy noted, "What if one of the officers got hurt?"

"I was extremely careful and calculated the best way to prevent injury...Take a left here, right?" it asked as they neared the boy's home.

"Uh-huh," the boy gulped, _'I hope mommy isn't mad I ended up skipping the field trip...'_

Soon enough, the two arrived. As the truck let the boy out and changed back to a robot, the robot noted something.

"Driving hurts my shoulders," the robot noted.

"Ah! M-Mr. Robot, you need to change back!" the boy squeaked.

"Why?" he asked as he approached the boy's house and ...knocked on the roof, "Hello? Is anyone home? I have a...what's your name?"

The boy puffed his cheeks out as he looked up at the robot. Realizing the organic wouldn't say anything until he changed, the robot changed back into a truck.

"...Daisuke," the boy stated after the robot turned into a truck, feeling better now that the robot was in disguise.

"Alright," with that the robot honked the horn as loud as humanly possible, "Oi! Daisuke home! Daisuke home!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a voice shouted.

It was then the door opened to reveal another organic. This one, the robot noticed, was clearly different from Daisuke. It stood around 6 feet in height with a defined figure. Two large lumps were on its torso, making the yellow and blue fabric on its upper body stretch a bit to accommodate their large size. The follicles were a soft brown with a few strands of violet while she had gentle onyx eyes. The femme looked down and gasped happily.

"Daisuke-chan!" the femme beamed happily as she scooped the child up and into a hug, "I was so worried when I got a call from your teacher, saying you went missing on the field trip. What happened there? How did you get home? Are you hurt? Did you trip and hurt yourself? Oh, mercy me, you were hurt, weren't you?"

"Appropriate greeting found!" the truck said excitedly as it transformed back into a robot and got close face to face with the female. "Hello! I am Experimental Super Robot 000 and I think you are freaking outrageously hot. Can we go steady?" he asked again, confusing something on youtube as a how to do video.

"..."

"Mommy, meet Mr. Robot. Can we keep him?" Daisuke asked innocently before the woman fell over, still holding Daisuke, "Ah! Mommy fainted again!"

"Did I offline her?! What did I do wrong? I was sure my greeting was appropriate. Wait. No. I was suppose to wait for her to jump into my arms, apparently," he realized, "This 'YouTube' is a hard teacher."

"..." Daisuke blinked twice before giggling like mad, "Silly, Mr. Robot." he then noticed the robot was changed once more, "Ah! Mr. Robot, back into truck! Back into truck!"

"Wh…" he started before his optics flared, "Daisuke-kun, stay there."

"...Um...Mr. Robot, Mommy has a tight hug when she faints," Daisuke noted.

"Good." he said turning his arms into blasters. "All right, you slags. Where are you?" he demanded as he began firing at a car.

"Eep! Mr. Robot, that was mommy's car!" Daisuke shouted, making the robot freeze.

"...Oops?" the robot pondered.

"Truck, please," Daisuke spoke, an eye twitching, "And on 'YouTube,' look up 'Alien Dissection.'"

"But there's someone with weapons surrounding us." he argued, pointing at lawn gnomes.

"...Those aren't real," Daisuke sweatdropped.

"...Fine," he sighed turning back into a truck unaware of figures in black hiding in the tree.

"So we go in, grab the robot, kill the two, and get out of there?" one of the two figures asked softly.

"No, you numbskull, it's 'Go in, kill the two, get the robot, and get out of there,'" the other replied softly.

"Right. Get the robot, go in, get out of there, and kill the two."

"...Ugh," the second facepalmed.

"...Can we have 'fun' with the woman first? Maybe keep her for...umm...testing." the third one asked.

"...No," the second frowned under his mask, "And honestly, I'm all for just skipping killing the two. They're just innocents and the boy will think he just had a vivid dream."

"And the hot babe?" the third one asked, "Think she's going to wave it off?"

"She fainted when it introduced itself," the second stated, "Of course she'll think it's a dream."

"Alright…till she sees her car and the footprints," the third noted.

"The boss is already buying her an exact duplicate as we speak while another team is going to hide the footprints," the second sighed.

"Umm, guys...I think it hears us." the first gulped as the truck was facing their direction.

"...If it is, then I am praying to not die," the second stated before looking at the third, "And you for ending up shooting blanks for the rest of your days for that comment on the boy's mother."

"What? Did you look at the lady? She looks like a freaking teenage model!" the third shouted before covering his mouth.

"And now you've done it," the second sighed before punting him out of the tree.

"What the hell?!" the first whispered.

"Better one of us is down then all three of us," the second whispered, "Plus, you know how I feel about rapists."

"...Good point." a voice said as two hands grabbed the two in the tree.

"Hello I am experimental Super Robot 000, and I give till the count of 3 before I start slagging."

"...We surrender! We surrender! We surrender!" the two pleaded in unison as the third slowly pulled a knife out while the robot was distracted and charged at the boy and the fainted mother.

"3," the robot counted, firing and seemingly killing the third.

"...Is it too late to say 'we surrender' again?" the first gulped.

"..." the second began to mutter prayers under his breath before the robot dropped them.

"Why are you here? You've been following me since the car chase," the robot informed, glancing over at the two organics he was 'familiar' with were both out cold (Daisuke fainted from oxygen loss when his mother smothered him a bit into her bosom in her sleep).

"..." the second cleared his throat, "We are here to bring you back to base. The leader is displeased with you leaving. Though, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"What about killing them?" the first asked, earning a slap to the back of the head by the second.

"I told you I was completely against that idea from the start. The boy or the mother are obviously the reason why the robot before us is online and operating," the second informed before looking at the robot, "Which reminds me, do you have a name? We can't keep calling you 'the subject.'"

"Experimental Super Robot 000. That is what I heard referring to me when I came online." he answered, "I have looked up what killing and rapist mean and their results." he said aiming his blasters at them. "And it angers me for unknown reasons."

"Again; me no likey killing," the second stated as the first was tapping his chin in thought.

The robot then fired at them missing but destroying a large portion of the ground behind them, "...Leave. I am malfunctioning, but rapid fire should offline or kill you."

"Very well. We will inform our leader that we lost you in the car pileup," the second nodded before the first whooped.

"I got it!" the first shouted before pointing at the robot, "Ginrai Convoy!" he crossed his arms with a proud look under his mask, "Damn am I good with coming up with names."

"..." the second and the robot looked at him like he grew a second head.

The second sighed, "Forgive Masaru here. He has a habit of acting like this."

"Did I not tell you to leave?" he reiterated, cocking his blasters.

"We're going!" the second gulped as he pushed the first away.

"Aw, come on! Ginrai Convoy! The perfect name for a transforming robot!" Masaru whined childishly as the second pushed them away from the robot's sight, yet he could still hear Masaru shout, "Oi! You better remember that name, because I'm calling you that, got it?"

"...you...forgot...me…" the third panted as he was still alive since the robot-or rather Ginrai-missed on purpose and wasn't serious on killing the organics.

* * *

"...Are you still functional?" Ginrai asked, poking Daisuke and his mother, having taken the liberty to 'move' them when he heard the sirens.

"Ohhh…" the woman moaned as she began to wake up, letting Daisuke go gently as she rubbed an eye in her drowsy state, "Such a strange dream...I thought my son brought home a truck that could turn into a hentai robot."

"Would you like to jump into my arms now?" the 'hentai' robot asked, getting her attention.

"..." the woman looked around to see they were in a canyon near her home, "..." she proceeded to intake a deep breath.

Ginrai fell over, grabbing his auditory sensors, as the woman let out a sonic attack (she screamed). The woman frantically picked up her awakened son and began to back away from the robot.

"Oh no you don't! No tentacles! Bad, hentai!" the woman frantically spoke

"...Tentacles?" Ginrai asked starting to search it up and… "Hmm...It looks familiar, but what they do to the fatty organics is disturbingly disgusting yet fascinating...Strange. I hate and like it… I think I'll wipe it from my memory banks." he said doing so before blinking and tilting his head, "...What was I doing?"

It was then Daisuke began to wake up, "Huh...Whuzza?"

"Ahh, Daisuke-san, I was right. The statue things _did_ have weapons and they were in the trees too." Ginrai explained.

"Living statues?!" the woman yelped as Daisuke yawned and saw Ginrai.

"Oh! Mr. Robot! Ah! Go to truck! Go to truck!" the boy yelped before frowning, "You didn't look up 'Alien Dissection,' did you?"

"I looked up Dissection, but more important while the female attempted to rob you of air, strange black statute organics spoke of rapist and killing you and the female." he explained.

"K-Kill?! Rape?!" the woman squeaked as she began to take in another deep breath.

"Ahhh! No, no, no, no, no! Do not let out your sonic attack again! Please!" Ginrai fell to his knees, pleading to the woman. "I saved your life as well as my tomodachi, Daisuke!"

"...What?" the woman exhaled.

"Look," he spoke as he made a movie like projection on the ground, showing her what happened while she was out.

"Oh sweet Kami-sama…" the woman gasped before hitting Ginrai on the head unit with her sandal, "You jerk! You blew up my car!"

"...Mommy really likes her car, Mr. Ginrai," Daisuke noted, having heard Masaru's declaration for his name.

"You called me Ginrai?" he noted in confusion, not really feeling the projectile attack by the female.

"That funny guy in black called you that," Daisuke replied with a tilt of his head, "Isn't that your name, Mr. Ginrai?"

"I...don't know...I don't remember anything but meeting you…" Ginrai looked out at the sky, "...nothing but...darkness...pain...and a twinge in my spark."

"What's a spark?" Daisuke asked.

"Sweetie, why are you talking to something that could kill us anytime it wanted to?" the woman asked nervously, not once looking away from the robot before them.

"...if he wanted to kill us, why did he save us from the men who wanted to do naughty things to you and kill us?" he countered, "...What's killing again?"

"..." the woman sighed as she kissed Daisuke's head, "You're so lucky you're adorable, or I'd be freaking out worse right now."

There was something _worse_ than the sonic attack she had? Ginrai looked at the scene between the two and looked up this situation and what might happen if he stuck around.

"...Transform." he stated on instinct and starting to drive off.

"Ah! Mr. Ginrai, wait!" Daisuke shouted, "Where are you going?"

"The parental unit is correct. I am dangerous...and while I don't remember, my Spark tells me I should never endanger others; especially a happy family."

"But...I won't be happy if you leave," Daisuke whimpered a little.

"Sweetie, what are you saying?!" the woman whispered.

"But, Mommy, he's so cool," Daisuke pointed out, "And how are we gonna go home?"

"Ack!" the woman froze up at that before she began to growl and put Daisuke down before stomping over to Ginrai, "You owe me a new car, bub. So until you pay up for a new one, I have no choice but to put you under an agreement of staying with us until I get a new car."

"...You mean like this one?" he asked suddenly shifting and becoming an exact copy of her car down every exact detail.

The woman stared at Ginrai before slowly looking over at Daisuke.

"...He does that?" Daisuke sheepishly answered, not sure if it was true or not.

"...If you agree to not blow anything else up, you can stay with us," the woman sighed, "I'm **Himawari Kohaku**. You already know my son, **Daisuke Kohaku**."

"I do...but if from my readings said, those men have already returned to your house and completely surrounded it...wait here." he said, showing a projection again.

=The house of Himawari Kohaku was ransacked today after the woman was accused of being a part of a drug trade cabal=

Himawari's eye twitched in annoyance, "I don't even use medicine, for Kami-sama's sake!"

The screen turn to her neighbors =She always did act strange, hardly leaving the house=

"Morisuke, you bastard!" Himawari growled, "You knew that I worked on a computer so I could spend more time at home to see my baby boy come home and go off every day!"

=I always saw her give her son a lot of stuff. Must've used him to transport her drugs to her customers=

"Chihiro...You know very well that they were school supplies or a present I bought for him!" Himawari's eye was twitching like mad at that point.

=I saw her being overbearing with her son the other day again and, between you and me, they were in an inappropriate relationship=

"...Excuse me, I need to start using a rock on a wall," Himawari informed innocently before she walked over to a wall, picked up a boulder of all thing, and began to use it to vent her frustrations on the wall.

"Your neighbors seem to know a lot about you." Ginrai noticed before a boulder was thrown at him.

"You do not talk right now. No talky," the woman informed with a maniacal twitch in her eyes before she turned back to beating the wall with her boulder.

"Mommy gets scary when she gets mad," Daisuke whispered as she crawled into Ginrai's passenger seat before he noticed the projection and saw the men from Ginrai's memory banks speaking, "Mommy!"

"What?!" Himawari demanded before she noticed it as well.

=We tried our best to apprehend both the child and the women, but they got away. A 10 million dollar manhunt will be issue out and the women and the child should be taken in alive...but dead is optional for the women=

=Buroku, enough of that!= second demanded as he slapped him on the back of the head =My apologies. Ignore the 'dead is optional for the woman' part. Anyone brings her in dead will be tried for first degree murder and the bounty given to a local orphanage=

=Says who?= a voice asked as a mysterious and oddly blurred man appeared, scaring the three men.

=S-Sir!= the trio squeaked in fright, Masaru and Second hugging each other in fear.

=The women has committed a serious crime against not just the law, but our country as well. If she dies during your capture, tough cookies. We can't show mercy= the man informed before it changed back to the studio.

=We will be displaying the images of the two in just a few moments= the reporter informed.

"...Please tell me you can change their images," Himawari begged.

"...Gomen, but I'm not like that. I can just receive, I can't hack; furthermore, they have your neighbors and if they know me, then those men are prepared to counter any actions by me," he said apologetically, "Perhaps, If I offline myself, you two will be spared." he said, changing back into his robot mode and aiming his blaster at his head...until 'a shave and a haircut' came from his torso, making it open to expose the panting boy, "Daisuke?"

"Gomen, Mr. Ginrai, I threw up," Daisuke apologized as the display kept going.

=And here are the...wait. What now?= the reporter held a finger to his earpiece =I've just been informed that Himawari Kohaku has been cleared of charges=

"What?" the three asked.

=The Emperor has, apparently, given her amnesty on this= the reporter informed, clearly confused =It appears that, if you're watching this, you have some angel guarding you, Ms. Kohaku=

Ginrai and Daisuke looked at Himawari, who had collapsed in a faint with her mouth foaming and a blank look in her eyes.

"...Mommy fainted again, Mr. Ginrai!" Daisuke pointed down at his mother, still in the opening on Ginrai's torso.

"..." Ginrai just raised an eyebrow before turning around and aiming his blaster at something or one he felt was there but honestly picked up no one, "That wasn't a blessing…someone's watching me."

"...I have to go to the bathroom again," Daisuke spoke with a frown, making Ginrai sweatdrop a bit of a glowing blue liquid on the back of his head unit.

"Daisuke, you are one interesting organic." he sighed as he put the boy down unaware of a ghostly figure behind him.

'_One step at a time, Ginrai, one step at a time.'_

* * *

"Grahhh!" the man who had found Ginrai in the crater growled, smashing a TV.

"S-**Silas**, sir," one of his men gulped, "It...It's just a slight setback. How would we have known she had connections to Emperor Heisei?"

"She doesn't!" he snapped, showing files on her from during the recording and then showed the moment they said kill on the broadcast - her files changed instantly. "Some hacker is helping her! Or rather that ro..."

"Ginrai Convoy!" Masaru interrupted/blurted out before covering his mouth.

"...Did you come up with that name yourself?" Silas asked.

"Um...Well...Yes, sir," Masaru replied, "The robot seemed to respond to that name."

"..." Silas sighed in annoyance.

"Umm, sir," Henry gulped. "I'm sorry, I should've never taken my eyes off the weapon."

"Of course you shouldn't have. But we needed to keep appearances," Silas sighed before scowling, "However, I will not excuse you from not having at least one guard in there. Consider your pay cut in half until further notice."

"Yes, sir...but I have one piece of good news." he smiled.

"It better be good for your sake."

"Follow me, please." he begged as he lead the way.

"_**Grrr me no like bars!"**_

"They just started coming online just hours after Ginrai Convoy activated," Henry informed.

"...Excellent," Silas smirked, "Search Japan for the best warrior. I want only the best to train these."

"_**War...i...or?" **_one of the shadowed figures asked.

"They talk, too," Henry chuckled in excitement, "Total ownage!"

"...Consider you pay cut in half until further notice for that last comment," Silas informed, making Henry slump.

"_**Me NO LIKE BARS!" **_the seemingly tallest roared as it started chewing on the bars and actually breaking them.

Henry pressed a button on his watch and the remaining bars sprayed out a foam on the tallest until it was encased in something, "And that is what will happen if you eat the bars or provoke the bars."

"Well?" Silas looked at his men, "Hurry and find the best warrior to train these new weapons."

"Yes, sir!" they saluted before heading out.

**つづく**

* * *

**GammaTron: Wow. Big first chapter. Eh, ON?**

**O.N: ...*encased in the same foam as the figure in the last scene***

**GammaTron: …*chisels enough to expose his mouth* Big first chapter. Eh, O.N?**

**O.N: Str...an….g...le….you.**

**GammaTron: Okay...So I guess we need someone else to speak for you. Someone get Mamoru! *walks off as Ginrai came in***

**Ginrai: Spoilers, GT. Mamoru hasn't debuted yet.**

**GT: Oh, right. Then I'm off to find Sho. *walks out, looking through a magnifying glass***

**Ginrai: Sho was regenerated into Mamoru.**

**GammaTron: Oh yeah…*walks back in before noticing Ginrai Convoy* Oh! Maybe you can replace ON at the moment?**

**Ginrai: Very well. But let's hurry, Himawari is after my tailpipe.**

**GammaTron: Fair enough. ...So...Big first chapter. Eh, Ginrai-san?**

**Ginrai: Indeed. I wonder who that Optimus Prime fellow was.**

**GammaTron: Eh, big cool guy who could turn into a truck...a firetruck...a truck again...another firetruck...a truck...and a combat vehicle. ...Wow. He loves trucks for some reason.**

**Ginrai: I see... I hope I can meet him someday if he's still online.**

**GammaTron: Agreed.**

**Ginrai: However, I need to get some answers from those organics after me...now that I dragged poor Daisuke and Himawari into this *sighes sadly***

**GammaTron: Eh, you know kids. They just love giant robots. Chick, too, now that I recall this show called Megas XLR. …*looks suspiciously at Ginrai* You don't have convenient things written inside you on buttons that do outrageous things, do you?**

**Ginrai: No, and what do Earth birds find interesting about mechanical beings?**

**GammaTron: ...You are gonna need to watch a lot of YouTube, Ginrai. And probably talk to Himawari and Daisuke as well...maybe listen to the radio as well.**

**?: There you ARE!**

**GammaTron: *runs out* You're on your own with her! *jumps out a window* So long, suckers! *ends up face to face with a livid Himawari* Help me, suckers!**

**Ginrai: Now does she jump into the arms?**

**GammaTron: *screams like a little girl as he flees from Himawari, who was carrying a boulder while chasing him***

**O.N: C...ue…..p...e….ew**

**Next time on 'Transformers: Rebellion!'**

**Ginrai: I've never understood that saying. Where is this 'big apple' people talk about?**

**Daisuke: You don't wanna know Big Guy...cause frankly I'm still confuse myself.**

**Daisuke: Oi! Oi! Oi! Don't do that!**

**?-?-?: We'll street luge. Tomorrow morning at the tallest street here.**

**Ginrai: She scratched my paintjob!**

**Daisuke: Those jets...They're like Ginrai!**

**?-?-?: Next time, 'Big Apple Racing! Starscream on the Loose!'**

**Ginrai: Transform!**


	2. Big Apple Racing Starscream on the Loose

**O.N: Oretachi! Futabi SANJOU!**

**GT: *stumbles in, carrying a backpack with papers falling out of it* I'm here, too. Sorry about the mess, been working hard at College.**

**O.N: Which sucks cause he has the worst thing ever to do….TESTS *dramatic piano music plays***

**GT: They're not all that bad. The first three I've done for one of my five classes are all 'A's.**

**O.N: So I played the dramatic music for nothing? Darn.**

**GT: No, no, no. It's appropriate since one of the classes is Math. *hears the dramatic music play once more* Who's doing that? *looks over to see Courage the Cowardly Dog and Pinkie Pie playing an organ* …**

**Courage: *laughs sheepishly***

**Pinkie Pie: Hi!**

**O.N: Who let them in here?**

**GT: Wasn't me.**

**Pinkie: I hid in your backpack. And I brought Courage with me to try to help him be brave.**

**GT: Anyone who lives with Eustace Bagg is brave if you ask me.**

**O.N: Amen**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or any of the characters belonging to the franchise, we do own Ginrai Convoy and GT owns the following.**

**GT: *clears throat while pulling out a piece of paper from his backpack* Create a survey and...Whoops! *shoves it back into the backpack* Sorry. Previous assignment. *Courage hands me the correct paper* Thank you, Courage. *reads from it* Daisuke and Himawari Kohaku and Anna Demo.**

**O.N: Now join us as Ginrai encounters an (old?) enemy of his in today's Rebellion.**

* * *

"Daisuke, this is where we say goodbye," Ginrai informed sadly, "...That didn't feel right." he sighed as he was near a lake and alone.

Today was Daisuke's graduation; a step in the lifecycle of an organic. To Daisuke, this was important for him to do.

"Hmm... What am I doing wrong, YouTube?" Ginrai pondered, trying to find a solution.

It had been a few cycles since he met Daisuke and now the organic was leaving his place of education and Ginrai felt it was time for him to leave as well. He had spent the last hour trying to find a good How To video online on how to part ways.

"Daisuke may've been correct; YouTube is not for everything. I really need to stop picking videos with the highest views," he groaned, "Hmmm... Perhaps I should just leave and just text him later or something." a quick search on the internet for any negatives, "Frag. That's out of the picture. Organics are confusing at times..."

* * *

"How dare he!" a voice in a dark room of a spaceship growled, "How could he..._He_ of all people steal the position of Leader Class from _me_ of all people!"

"Because he was in the main deck while you were on the flight deck?" a western voice asked before the voice yelped after the sound of something firing went off.

"Slag you," the first voice grumbled as an image appeared on a screen.

=**Starscream**, I recall asking for you to report to me= a calculating voice told the first as a shadowed image came to view, a glowing red dot being the only thing visible =I've been monitoring you. Why are you heading for Earth? I told you, only my personal fighters were allowed within the planet's airspace. You are to stay at what's left of Cybertron=

The first figure's reply was simple. A second later, the figure turned away from what was left of the screen before turning to another with a blip on it.

"After all this time, I've finally located a power source that will assure me leadership," Starscream smirked, "And soon all Decepticons will bow before me!"

"Y'all have fun with that then, pardner," the western speaking figure noted before Starscream pulled him back in before the second figure could leave.

"And you, **Thundercracker**, will be aiding me in getting it," Starscream informed before a magenta glow appeared an inch before the other figure's face, exposing the gunmetal face with yellow optics, "Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir," Thundercracker gulped, "Bossman is gonna scrap us for this later."

"Bah. Once I have that power, he will be the one who's scraped," Starscream waved him off, "Now set course for the power source's location!"

* * *

"Oh, my baby's graduating!" Himawari cried.

The years had been quite kind to Himawari Kohaku, still looking as young as she had ten years ago. The mother was currently hugging a taller man, roughly at 6'10" in height. Daisuke had grown quite a bit in the ten years Ginrai had begun to live with them. His raven-colored hair had grown a bit to reach the back of his neck yet was fashioned after his favorite character of an anime he liked watching; Jonouchi Katsuya. He was currently wearing a set of blue robes with a graduation cap on his head. The taller seventeen-year-old merely returned the hug his crying mother was giving him.

"There, there, Kaa-chan," Daisuke chuckled, "I'll still be your baby boy. Just not around as much, though."

Himawari began to pout at that point, "Exactly! Who'll I get to cuddle with in bed at night?"

"Kaa-chan, we haven't cuddled together in bed since I was nine," Daisuke sighed before both paused for a moment, "...That sounded awkward."

"Agreed," Himawari giggled.

"Oi Daisuke!" one of Daisuke's classmate or now former approached him, "Some guy in a truck drove by to leave a message for you."

"Really?" Daisuke pondered.

"I think he's still out there," the classmate noted.

"Thanks," Daisuke nodded before he and Himawari walked out to see a gunmetal, black, and grey truck, "It's Ginrai."

"About time you got here!" Himawari frowned, putting her hands on her hips, "You were almost late to see Daisuke-chan graduate."

"..." he was just silent, which was odd for him.

Mother and son looked at each other before they looked back at Ginrai with Daisuke asking, "Ginrai, is everything okay?"

"Those men didn't try to capture you, did they?" Himawari asked.

"..." he still said nothing before opening his side door and dropped a package before hastily driving off.

"...What?" Himawari tilted her head as Daisuke bent down and picked up the package.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Daisuke pondered before proceeded to open the package to see that it contained a strange medallion with a weird symbol on it, "...Ugh! Slaggit, Ginrai, you know I don't get that weird writing you do!"

"Wait...I think he's trying to run out on us!" Himawari realized.

"..." Daisuke facepalmed, "Again? Didn't he do this when I completed Middle School?"

"He went to get you that toy you made him promise to get you for your graduation present...it took him a month since it was only in Canada...or America. I forget which."

"..." Daisuke began to run after Ginrai, swiping a skateboard from one of the graduates, "I'll return this soon! Okay, bye!"

With that, Daisuke quickly got on it and began to go after Ginrai.

"Molten slag! The video said nothing about him following!" Ginrai cursed, "You have failed me again, YouTube!"

"Ginrai! Oi, Ginrai!" Daisuke shouted as he put some more speed on the board and barely grabbed onto the passenger door's handle, "Ginrai, what are you doing?!"

"Leaving," he answered, "You are reaching the next stage in your lifecycle. It is time for me to do so as well. I no longer wish to be a burden to you or your parental unit." Ginrai explained, trying to shake Daisuke off, "Sooner or later, those agents will be on my tailpipe and I'd rather not have to worry for you."

"Ugh! See? This is why Kaa-chan has to throw a boulder at you some days," Daisuke sighed as he managed to hop and hold onto Ginrai's passenger door, managing to crawl into Ginrai through the window, "Ginrai, face it; I am not leaving you, especially with you relying on YouTube again."

"...It has failed me for the last time." he groaned.

"It failed you the first time," Daisuke chuckled, "Still can't believe you caused an entire police force pile-up."

"It's easier than it looked. It only took a micro-nanosecond to figure it out," he explained.

Daisuke simply nodded before smirking a little, "Besides, I promised I'd help ya with your memory problems. How am I supposed to keep that promise if you just go off on your own, huh? You're the one who told me that a promise should never be broken or else trust is lost."

"I don't recall that." he responded, whistling innocently.

"Ginrai," Daisuke smirked.

"...Slaaaaag...Let's get you back to your graduation," he sighed.

* * *

"Sir?" Henry asked his boss, "Why have we allowed that Ginrai to run around for so long?"

"Something's always interfered with the plans," Silas replied as he looked out of his office's window to Mt. Fuji, "Nine years ago, I sent an order for my best assassination team to kill the woman and kidnap the child to force Ginrai Convoy to obey. What did they get? Orders to go on a year-long cruise!"

"Why not send the 'retards' after him?" Henry asked again, "The old man's been doing a good job. In fact, I was about to check on them. Wanna join me?"

"...Actually, I was hoping to speak with Himura-san," Silas replied.

* * *

"Again!" a voice barked.

Blade met metal spiked sphere. The sparks coming off the strikes were not as swift as the speed of the two weapons striking each other. The two figures wielding the weapons were swift and merciless in their combat.

"_**Grrr...ME HAVE ENOUGH!" **_a loud and somewhat booming voice snapped before the sword-user began savagely beating down his sparring partner and looking at the old man, _**"YOU PROMISE FREEDOM! ME WANT TO GO OUTSIDE AND BREAK PROTOTYPE WITH SWORD NOW!"**_

"Patience, Kyoryu no Bakuretsu!" the voice demanded as a figure emerged.

He was an elder man, around his late sixties, yet look to only be in his mid-forties. A cross-shaped scar was evident on his left cheek while his silver hair was done in a small ponytail. He wore formal Samurai robes with a sheathed blade on his left hip.

"_**NO! NO! NO! YOU SAY THAT 8 LIFECYCLES AGO! WHAT STOP ME FROM CRUSHING YOU NOW?! WHAT STOP ME FROM KILLING ALL JAIL PEOPLE AND FREEING MYSELF?!"**_

"...You have yet to beat me, my student," the man replied before looking at the other, "Winged one, I thought I told you to work with your abilities. You merely swung like a baby with a rattle!"

"**S-Sorry, Sensei,"** the second fighter apologized, **"It's just that…"**

"_**NO APOLOGIZE TO OLD WEAKLING! WE STRONGER THAN HIM! WE SHOULD FREE OURSELVES! SEE OUTSIDE LIKE IT LOOKS ON INTERNET PICTURES!"**_

The elder frowned before making a surprising leap and slammed a foot into the first figure's head, knocking him over, "Kyoryu no Bakuretsu, you have forgotten what I said about never underestimating those different from you. As punishment, no dinner."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Henry snapped as he and Silas entered, "You know what happens when he's mad, you idiotic old timer!"

"And you have forgotten just who is able to calm his savage nature, Masterson-sama," the elder informed, not once looking away from the much-larger figure he was currently sitting cross-legged on, "Flying one, go fetch the Three Horn and the Long Neck."

"_**Me at least eat loud man?" **_the figure being sat on asked, pointing at Masterson, as the other figure walked off.

"No. You would get horrible indigestion from eating something like that, my little Kyoryu no Bakuretsu," the elder chuckled as he patted the figure, "For now, lay and regain strength. Once you calm down enough, we'll spar once more. This time, we should go with the Plate Back."

"_**Me understand, old man sensei." **_

The elder chuckled as he got off the large figure before he looked up and bowed to Silas, "A pleasure to see you once more, Silas-sama."

"Master Himura, how is everything with the subjects?" Silas asked.

"They're doing quite well," Himura-sensei informed with a fatherly smile, "They have all done well in learning to fight as one."

"_**Me not subject. Me KING!"**_

"You are a leader, my Kyoryu no Bakuretsu," Himura-sensei corrected before giving a sly smile, "But, if you find the riddle's answer, I _may_ have to agree."

The large figure exhaled in annoyance. 'What is something you can show, but can't see.' The very first words asked when he appeared almost ten years ago to train them. He still couldn't process the answer and everything he tried, the elder would merely smile and say 'no' before resuming whatever he was doing.

"_**Me get answer one day, old man...Where Three Horn? Me beat him up."**_

"**I had to get repaired first, you lunkhead,"** another large figure sighed before a second one with the Flying One entered, the middle one holding an oversized medical kit before the two newcomers bowed,** "Himura-sensei."**

"Good to see you both, my pupils," Himura-sensei chuckled, "You all remember Silas-sama and Masterson-sama."

"**We eat Loud man?" **they asked, licking their mouths.

Himura-sensei merely smiled at them before saying, "No." he turned back to Silas and Masterson as the two facefaulted, "Do you need anything else, Silas-sama?"

"A private meeting between you and I is all," Silas replied.

"...Very well," Himura-sensei replied before turning to the other four, "Flying One, please fetch the Armored Back and tell him it is his turn to spar with Kyoryu no Bakuretsu. I will be gone for not too long."

"_**Me want to come."**_ the kyoryu said, _**"Me no trust scar man. He lied and promised me fight with prototype. Me make sure he be trustful to old man."**_

Himura merely smiled fatherly at him before he leaped and did a roundhouse, knocking the Kyoryu no Bakuretsu over, "Hmm...Still too slow. Perhaps next time we speak, I will ask to let you listen in, my Kyoryu no Bakuretsu."

"_**Ow!" **_the kyoryu whimpered.

"Now remember; anger blinds the true path," Himura quoted, "Keep a clear mind in battle and you will not lose control. Flying One, fetch the Armored Back at once for his spar!"

"**Yes, Himura-sensei,"** the Flying One bowed before he left once more as the other two began to patch Kyoryu no Bakuretsu.

"Shall we move to another area, Silas-sama?" Himura asked as he easily hopped up onto the walkway the two were on.

"I'm going to be honest with you….I'm disappointed." Silas sighed.

"My humblest apologies, then," Himura bowed, "But I informed you that it would take years for them to master what I am teaching them. The Armored Back was the quickest to learn while my Kyoryu no Bakuretsu is the slowest. I cannot condone letting them engage until he achieves inner peace with his primal half."

"...They're machines, Master. You cannot allow yourself to get emotionally attached to them," Silas sighed. "...is this attachment due to what happen to your children and grandchildren?"

Himura fingered his sheathed blade. It was barely noticeable, but a look of pain had appeared in Himura's eyes.

"It is not like that, Silas-sama," Himura I replied, "But I have felt it within them all; a soul." he turned from Silas as he looked at Kyoryuu pulling Three Horn into a headlock for putting too much pressure on one injury, "All beings have a soul. When a soul is given life, the universe gives great joy. When they are extinguished, the universe cries."

"...So instead of weapons to protect our Japan and avoid casualties...we've got overgrown babies!" Masterson shouted before squeaking as the drawn katana was pointed directly at his face, Himura not even looking at the man.

"Masterson-sama, perhaps it is best you leave now," Himura spoke, yet Masterson could clearly hear the commanding tone in it.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Masterson whimpered as he backed away and then fled for his life.

"...He still has yet to learn that appearances can be an illusion," Himura sighed as he sheathed his katana, the blade reversed.

"...Tch. Sadly, I agree with him. Master, take your time with these toys. We'll just start over...after we send them after Ginrai tomorrow morning," Silas informed.

"But you cannot do that. Kyoryu no Bakuretsu is still not truly ready for the challenges of the outside world," Himura argued, turning to Silas.

"Too bad. That's your fault. All I care is for them to either scrap Ginrai or get scraped themselves. Even if they succeed, they served their purpose and we'll terminate them as well and start fresh."

With that, Silas left. Himura's hands trembled before he unsheathed his sword and replaced it once more into its scabbard. He leapt off the walkway before the walkway was diced into small pieces no bigger than a children's building block.

"_**Cool."**_ the Kyoryu no Bakuretsu awed as Himura had landed in his hands. _**"That was cool, old man. Guess what? Me figured out riddle!"**_

"Oh?" Himura asked, "Well, I hope you can forgive me for this, but could you keep it to yourself. Tonight...you will be ready."

"**Ready for what?"** Long Neck asked.

"To go outside, my students," Himura replied with a sly smile.

* * *

Daisuke sat on his bed. Beside him rested a closed suitcase. He looked around the room with a small smile. It'd be a while since he would see all this again, so he wanted to keep it in his memory. Minutes later, he walked outside where Himawari was looking up at Ginrai.

"Now you make sure to keep an eye on him, Ginrai," Himawari informed, "I swear he comes home and is hurt, it won't be a boulder I'll hurt you with."

"Why couldn't you convince him for me?" he cried comically.

"Because you two made a promise," Himawari replied before giggling a little, "It's kinda nice, seeing you two get along like you do." _'Almost like a father and son.'_

"I do recall one moment he snuck inside me in truck mode and uttered 'To...an...something,'" Ginrai recalled.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Daisuke called, earning their attention.

Himawari walked up to Daisuke, "Do you have everything, sweetie? Extra socks?"

"Yep."

"Your credit card for emergencies?"

"Hai."

"Extra underwear?"

"Mom!" Daisuke blushed.

"...Last chance to stay," Ginrai advised, hoping to keep Daisuke out of harm's way, "You still have a choice to be normal and without your 'imaginary' robot friend." he added, recalling Daisuke when he was younger trying to convince all his friends that Ginrai was real.

"A promise is a promise. Plus, I always wanted to go see the world," Daisuke replied before he turned to Himawari, "Kaa-san."

Himawari hugger her son once more, "I always knew you'd do something big, Daisuke. Now go on out there and come back with a girlfriend for me to tease you with!"

"Kaa-san!" Daisuke exclaimed with a heavy blush, earning a laugh from the two, "Oh, not you too, Ginrai!"

"She's very talkative about her wishes when she drinks a strange liquid," he informed as he looked at Himawari. "Himawari, I stand by what I said before when he first met. You are a freaking outrageously hot lady. I hope you happiness and, if I was an organic, I think I might fall in love with you."

"Oh you," Himawari giggled before she lifted a boulder up with her motherly smile never leaving her face, "Stop trying to tease me, okay?"

"Uh oh," the two males gulped before Ginrai quickly transformed with Daisuke hopping into his cab.

"Bye, Mom! We'll be back soon!" Daisuke waved as Ginrai drove off.

"..." Himawari dropped the boulder before sighing, "Oh, it'll be boring here without those two."

"Oi!" Himawari turned to see Masaru running over with Second, both wearing casual clothing, "Did they leave already?"

"You just missed them, Masaru-kun, Gentarou-san," Himawari replied before she remembered something very _very_ important about Ginrai, "HE STILL HASN'T GOTTEN ME A NEW CAR!"

Masaru fell over, laughing, "Sneaky, Ginrai, very sneaky!"

Gentarou sighed as he shook his head, "So that's why he asked me to give you this."

"Give me what?" Himawari asked before Gentarou gave her a debit card.

"He asked us to use his Truck Mode to haul stuff around to get some payments for something," Gentarou explained.

"I got to honk the horn!" Masaru beamed happily as he recalled those times he blew the horn, "We made about...3 million yen and its all on the card."

"...Those baka," Himawari sniffled.

"Ah! she's crying! Genty, what did I say?!" Masaru whined before his head was smothered into the woman's massive bosom, "Oh second thought...don't tell me what I said." _'Hello, sexy J-cup Heaven!'_

Gentarou rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

* * *

"Damn you, YouTube. Once again, you screw me over. I thought I said something nice and she picks up a slaggin' boulder!" Ginrai snapped.

"You know how she is with you flirting with her," Daisuke snickered as he looked at an apple-shaped charm, "Plus, we do have this."

"The charm that appeared the other night?" Ginrai pondered.

"Yeah. Think you can do a search or something on the materials. Because I can only guess that it's big and an apple…" Daisuke began to trail off at the end, "...Ginrai, when's the next boat to North America?"

"An hour from now in Tokyo Bay. Should take us more than half an hour to get there. Why?" Ginrai asked.

"I think I know where we need to go. It's…" Daisuke spoke.

* * *

"...New York City!" Daisuke grinned as the Robot in Disguise entered New York's city limits, "The Big Apple itself!"

"...Must...resist urge to YouTube!" Ginrai cried.

"Nah. It's fine if you look up something like 'Oliver and Company,' big guy," Daisuke chuckled, "But still...How cool is this?"

"...Let us find a female organic, grab her, climb the tallest building, and scream Hail to the king!"

"...That's King Kong, Ginrai!" Daisuke slammed a fist on Ginrai's dashboard, "I advised you to go with 'Oliver and Company.'"

"It had the lowest viewings," he defended, "Wait. What is 9/11….." he started before he started to tremble in anger.

"Easy, Ginrai," Daisuke whispered, recalling the American history lessons he did for extracurricular, "What's done is done. All we can do is remember them."

"Where's the JUSTICE?! WHAT ABOUT THE FAMILIES?!" he roared out loud, breaking a few windshields of nearby cars.

"..." Daisuke just looked out the window, "We can't change the past, Ginrai. What happened all those years ago...We can only live for the sake of those who died."

"They died for nothing." he seethed, stopping completely.

"I know," Daisuke sighed, "But being angry about it...wanting revenge...it's just a cycle of hatred if we do that. You once said that you hated feeling hatred to everyone." he sighed when he got no response from Ginrai, "Look, if we see any terrorists, you can go to town on them, agreed?"

"...Please exit the car, Daisuke. You are in need of nourishment." he calmly spoke, opening the door.

"Okay. But...just think about what I said, okay?" Daisuke asked as he got out of Ginrai and entered the 7/11 they had stopped at.

"...De…De…de...e," Ginrai kept uttering in a trance. "Decep...cep...OWWW!" he shouted as something grinded on his "nose."

"Ginrai!" Daisuke shouted as he turned just before he entered the store and ran over, "What happened?"

"Owowowoowoowowoww." he said, backing up as Daisuke noticed a scratch on Ginrai's 'nose.'

"Ginrai, you're scratched!" Daisuke gasped.

"I know!" he shouted as he was about to transform, "I'm gonna slag that rude female! Let me at her!"

"...Female?" Daisuke repeated before hearing something rolling along.

He turned to see something in the air, doing a 360 spin on a skateboard. The thing landed, revealing it to be a skateboarder. She (judging from the large bosom the figure had. G-Cup as Daisuke could note) wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans with a red, white, and blue top with a red and blue helmet and white knee and shoulder-pads.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted before noticing she had headphones on, "Of all the…" Daisuke sighed before he put his foot down just as the girl was about to pass him, making her nearly fall off it in its sudden stop.

"Hey!" the girl snapped as she removed her helmet to reveal her shoulder-length red and orange hair, "What's that for?"

"You scratched up Ginrai," Daisuke frowned as he pointed at the scratch on Ginrai's 'nose.'

"...So?" the girl put her hands on her hips, "You can deal with that easy enough."

"Deal with this!" Ginrai snapped as he ran over the girl's skateboard crushing it to bits.

"Hey! Okay, whoever's in there, get out here and pay me for a new skateboard!" the girl growled.

"I'll pay it once you apologize to Ginrai," Daisuke frowned.

"...You're talking about a truck," the girl frowned, "No way."

"Apologize!" Daisuke growled.

"...Okay then. I'll apologize..._if_ you agree on a little challenge," the girl smirked.

"...What kind of challenge?" Daisuke asked.

"Tomorrow morning, meet me at the highest street here in New York. There, we'll luge. First to the bottom of the street wins. You win, I'll even pay for the scratch and a tune up for your truck. I win, you give me all your money and all your clothes."

"...Are you an orphan?" Ginrai and Daisuke asked in unison, the girl only hearing Daisuke.

"You shut it," the girl scowled, "Do we have a deal?"

"...Yeah. You're on," Daisuke replied before the girl took his hand and shook it.

"Name's **Anna Demo**," the girl introduced herself.

"Daisuke," the male replied before the girl walked off.

"...This may have been bad. She is an orphan. I overreacted." Ginrai sighed, regretful.

"Nah. I saw it in her eyes," Daisuke noted, "She wanted a challenge of some kind. And from her outfit, she probably just moved out from her home."

"I still feel sorry for her, Daisuke. Rent an apartment tonight," he ordered, driving off.

"Ack! Hologram, Ginrai! Hologram, dammit!" Daisuke shouted as a truck driver hologram appeared in the driver seat of the vehicle.

"I'm getting tired of his complaining..." Ginrai sighed.

* * *

Ginrai soon found Anna in an alley, alone and holding onto the remains of her skateboard.

"Stinkin' truck," Anna frowned, "And Mom bought me this as a graduation gift, too…"

"Slag guilt rising! Rising I tell you!" he whimpered under his breath before mentally blinking, "Note to self: give up YouTube." he then continue to look at the girl, sorry for her, and thinking on what to do. Eventually she saw her getting approached by humans.

"Yo, Anna!" one of the teens there waved before noticing her board, "Whoa! What happened to your board?"

"I messed up a trick and it got ran over by a truck," Anna replied with a sigh.

"Ooh," some of the teens winced.

"Tough break, Anna," one of the girls spoke.

"But it's fine. When I win a street luge tomorrow, the guy I'm going up against will have to pay up for fixing it," Anna grinned.

"Street luge?" the first boy grinned, "Whoever you're up against is gonna be in for it, then. You've never lost a street luge."

"Yeah. But you never know, guys," Anna shrugged, "I mean, with all the wins I've racked up, there's gonna be a good chance I lose tomorrow."

"Heh! If you lose, I'll eat my hat with ketchup!" another boy laughed.

"I'll make sure you keep that promise then," another girl giggled.

"Aw come on, Sis!" the boy whined.

"Okay, okay," Anna giggled, "How about I show you guys the apartment I managed to rent yesterday?"

'_Seems I was wrong about her being an orphan,'_ Ginrai thought.

"So how did your dad take it on you moving out?" one of the boys asked as the group began to walk off.

"Well...He hugged me, sobbing about me growing up. The usual," Anna shrugged.

'_Why does that sound so familiar?'_

* * *

"Achoo!" Himawari shouted, covering her nose.

"Oh! Seems someone's talkin' 'bout ya, Himawari-chan!" Masaru grinned in a teasing matter.

"It could be Daisuke mentioning you," Gentarou noted.

"Why are you two still in my house again?" she groaned.

"Because you like us," Masaru grinned before being slapped behind the head by Gentarou.

"You recall us informing you that we've been assigned to 'keep an eye on you,'" Gentarou reminded her, "So, what better way than staying here."

'_I knew it was a bad idea to put that 'For Rent' sign outside...'_ Himawari thought with anime tears.

"Plus, Ginrai made us promise we keep ya safe till he and Daisuke get back," Masaru added as he recalled how he and Gentaro became Ginrai's friends

* * *

_"Urghh... how many attempts is this?"_ Ginrai asked, having his blasters at the agents' faces as their allies laid beaten around them by Ginrai when they attacked him in the open.

_"I lose count after the fifth try,"_ Masaru shrugged.

_"Same here after the 1000th."_ Gentaro sighed as Ginrai blasted at them.

_"Do you know what today is?"_ Ginrai asked.

_"Another day of getting chewed out by Silas?"_ Gentarou guessed as Masaru laughed at that, _"Why are you laughing? It's your turn to take the fall."_

Ginrai fired at their feet,_ "Today is Himawari-san's birthday and I was trying to get her a special present."_ he explained, holding up a space crystal that they had seen before at the base,_ "Now it is broken because of you,"_ he growled,_ "She and Daisuke have taken me in, even though I am an super robot experiment, and the one time I could finally repay my debt is ruined!"_

_"...Huddle!"_ Masaru shouted before pulling Gentarou into a huddle,_ "Okay. We've made a big robot very angry with us. What do we do?"_

_"Make sure our wills are up to code and date?"_ Gentarou deadpanned.

_"...Lightbulb,"_ Masaru smirked, _"We go to the base, we grab the crystal they have there…"_

_"We have that same crystal?"_ Gentarou asked.

_"I know that crystal because it's on Masterson's desk as a paperweight,"_ Masaru pointed out, _"Anyways, we grab the crystal, we book it out of there without anyone noticing us, we give it to the big robot, and then we hide and pray for no death by giant robot."_

_"...You do know I can hear you right?"_ Ginrai deadpanned, putting his blasters away, _"You two are strange organics. You're supposed to be capturing me, yet you show no drive for it."_

_"Yeah, well...doing recon on ya when you're doing some bonding with the little kid and his hot mom…"_ Masaru began before Gentarou slapped him on the back of the head, _"Oh come on! You know as much as I do that she is a MILF! Uh...In terms of hotness, not that she'd actually be doing that sorta thing, ya know?"_ he sighed in relief once Ginrai put the blasters away once more, _"And, well, there's the fact that I hate kids crying."_

Gentarou sighed, _"If we agree to replacing that item, you promise not to kill us?"_

_"...I'm gonna be honest with you; I wasn't ever planning to kill you,"_ Ginrai admitted, _"Of all the times we met, I've had millions of chances to kill you and your friend; but I choose not to. I just wish to be alone and clearly you won't allow that,"_ he sighed before sitting down, making the two humans bounce a little from his sitting, _"I'm just scared and confused. I know nothing about myself. Daisuke was the first organic I met when I came online and became my first friend and Himawari...well, I try to be nice to her using the 1000 tips on how to woo women and she attacks me with boulders, slag it!"_

_"...I'll level with you; that '1000 Tips on How to Woo Women' thing is...well...a bit sexist in my opinion,"_ Gentarou noted, _"Not every single woman is like the ones they talk about in it."_

_"SLAG YOU, YOUTUBE!"_ Ginrai shouted, firing at the sky.

_"...I like this guy even more than when we first saw the guy in his inactive state,"_ Masaru grinned at Gentarou, earning a slap to the back of the head.

_"You two know about female organics very well... I'll let you go if you teach me the appropriate and non-sexist way to woo women."_ Ginrai told them.

_"...I don't think that…"_ Gentarou began.

_"Deal!"_ Masaru replied, immediately shaking the extended finger Ginrai held out.

_"Masaru!"_ Gentarou shouted.

_"Oh, come on, Gen-chan,"_ Masaru argued, _"This guy's wanting to learn, so why not help him? Plus, we kinda do owe him for breaking the crystal."_

_"Please? Gentaro-sensei."_ Ginrai begged using a trick he saw Daisuke pull on his teaching unit.

_"...Only if you agree to never, ever do that again,"_ Gentarou sighed.

_"Do what?"_ Ginrai blinked.

_"Call me 'Gentaro-sensei.' I ain't no teacher,"_ Gentarou snorted.

_"But you are assisting me and teaching me to better interact with your female organics so you are teachers."_

_"...Don't call me 'Gentaro-sensei' and I'll do it,"_ Gentarou stated.

_"Very well. Human customs are confusing,"_ Ginrai groaned._ "How do you not call someone teaching you something sensei?"_ he groaned once more_, "I swear I'll never get anything right at this rate."_

* * *

"Honestly, I wanted to be shot by him more than wanting to teach him the majority of the time," Gentarou sighed.

"I thought it was fun," Masaru chuckled, "Even more when he came back whenever Himawari-san here threw a boulder after he tried what we taught him."

"...Which one of you suggested the one comparing me to lava?" Himawari asked sweetly.

"It was him," Gentarou replied instantly, pointing at Masaru.

"What?!" Masaru exclaimed before Himawari lifted the table up, "Aw crud."

* * *

"...Hmm strange place this Earth." a...fighter jet(?) spoke.

"Whoo doggy! This here sure is a mighty fine alternate form, pardner!" a second fighter jet whooped as it spun a few times, "Look at me, Starscream! Ah'm doin' a Barrel Roll!"

"Idiot!" the first jet snapped, "We don't have time to mess around! Soundwave could be on our tail any moment!"

"Well, sorry, pardner," the second fighter jet chuckled sheepishly as it leveled itself, "I just saw it on that there sight, YouTube, and wanted ta try it so ah can get used ta this here form."

"YouTube?" Starscream snorted, "There's more to this planet's strange digital database than just this 'YouTube.' Global Positioning Systems, Google Maps, and even records on every being both fictional and non-fictional."

"Think we be fictional or non?"

"...Don't make me slap you," Starscream sighed, having looked up Philosophy, "Now pay attention. The scanners detected the energy source in that direction. We'll be there roughly at dawn."

"...Umm, pardner? Are your scanners working right?"

"Yes. I made sure to keep connected to the scanners of the ship before we left," Starscream replied.

"...Well the reason Ah asked is because of two things...one this energy source seems to be moving and too...it has Autobot readings."

"I know. I could care less about that. There are two of us and only one Autobot," Starscream replied, "We scrap the Autobot, take its power source, overthrow Soundwave, and become Leader and First Commander of the Decepticons. You being the First COmmander, of course."

"Then who'd y'all be then?"

"...Just keep flying, you bolts for brains," Starscream groaned.

* * *

Now it was the appointed time as Ginrai hiding in a big enough alley watched as Anna and Daisuke arrived. The two stood at the top of Fort George Hill from Nagle. Daisuke kept looking at the street luge board he had pulled out of the backpack his mom had given him. How she had packed in it there, he wasn't so sure on. Nor the street luge attire in it. Ginrai even had no possible plausible theory for it. Then again, he didn't have a single plausible theory about his mom being so strong in physical and mental areas yet acts more like a girl in high school.

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna go; we start here and go all the way down to St. Nicholas Avenues. After that, it's a turn to Fairview Avenue on St. Nicholas all the way to Broadway," Anna informed

"It's a race?" Ginrai pondered to Daisuke quietly, "Then wouldn't a car or motorized vehicle be better for this?"

"Not all races are done by vehicle, Ginrai," Daisuke whispered as Anna was checking over her board one last time, "I thought you were gonna start studying stuff on the internet and not just on YouTube."

"I can't help it. YouTube is so fascinating. Like that YouheiDX fellow and all those toy animations he does," Ginrai whispered before his optics blinked. "..." he just stared off as he stood up and his arms shifted to blasters.

"Ah! Ginrai, down! Now!" Daisuke whispered, noticing that Anna was still doing final checks.

"But I...fine," Ginrai sighed before moving into an alleyway, "I'm detecting something, so I'll try to keep hidden, okay?"

"Okay," Daisuke nodded.

"So you're good to go as well?" Anna smirked, having finally finished her checks, "Then let's get going!"

"Y-Yeah," Daisuke nodded.

* * *

"Humph there." Starscream smirked as they closed in on the city. "Thundercracker, ready to make some noise?"

"You bet!" Thundercracker replied before he played a party favor noise on his systems.

"Not that kind of noise!" Starscream groaned before noticing something, "And I think I have just the bait."

"What are y'all talkin' about?" Thundercracker asked.

"What's the one thing Autobots like to do?"

"Scrap Decepticons?"

"No, you idiot! Save and defend lesser beings! Now do something useful and aim those weapons and open fire on this organic city!"

"Alrighty. Y'all don't have ta yell, pardner." he replied, opening fire as a few missiles hit multiple cars, and a few thankfully empty buildings all near the area Anna and Daisuke were heading to.

"Hey!" Daisuke called to Anna as she was taking the lead.

"What?" Anna called.

"Quick question; is there demolition going on here?" Daisuke asked.

"What? No way! This street is protected from demolition. It's one of the more historic landmarks!" Anna replied.

"Then timber!" Daisuke shouted as he looked ahead to see one of the building falling.

"Oh no," Anna gulped, "This is not going to end well."

"Look out!"

Both lugers tried to stop before a large black blur rushed past them and barely caught the falling structure. The two went by and managed to stop. Anna was the first to get up and gawked at seeing Ginrai Convoy holding the building up.

"Anna, Daisuke are you both functional?" he asked with a small grunt.

"A...A giant talking robot," Anna gawked as Daisuke got up.

"Yes, and you scratched my paint job." he groaned before looking at Daisuke. "And what did we learn today?"

"That you need to look out!" Daisuke screamed as he pointed.

Ginrai turned in the direction Daisuke pointed and barely used the building as a shield from teh missiles. He waved the debris and smoke away, coughing a little.

"...Hope this wasn't an important landmark." he muttered to himself.

"Yeehaw! Did y'all done see that? Y'all were right, Starscream!" a voice whooped.

A pair of fighter jet flew down and landed on the street across from Ginrai, Anna, and Daisuke. The first Fighter Jet was a brilliant silver detailed with various reds and blacks. The other resembled the first, but the red and black were replaced with blues and greys. Ginrai's optics zoomed in on a logo both shared; a malevolent image painted a sinister shade of purple, glowing just faintly that no one would actually notice it.

"...No!" Starscream gasped, seeing Ginrai. "It can't be!"

"Well what do ya know? He's alive!" Thundercracker exclaimed, not sure if he should be happy or frightened.

"...Who are you?" Ginrai demanded, making them do an anime drop.

"Y'all must be kiddin' me," Thundercracker gawked(?).

"Amnesia, perhaps?" Starscream pondered before a beeping went off, _'The Energy Source! It's him!'_

"I am unsure of your intentions, but it is rude to damage the city of the big apple." he told them. "Apologize." he informed them.

"Thundercracker, prepare for battle!" Starscream ordered.

"Y'all got it! **Thundercracker**, **Transform**!"

"**Starscream, Transform**!"

"Huh?!" Daisuke and Ginrai gasped as panels began to open on the two jets.

"...They're...like…" Ginrai started in shock.

Panels began to shift and alter themselves. Despite being identical in vehicle forms, the changes were noticeable. The red one's front part was changing into a pair of legs while the legs came from the back of the blue one. The front of the blue jet became a torso with arms emerging just below the wings as arms emerged below the red one's wings, the triangle one the top splitting in half and connecting to the sides of the back. The red jet's head was somewhat square in shape with its helmet on with a pair of glowing gold optics and a blue face. The blue one's head had a bit more of a western theme with a helmet resembling a cowboy bandit's hat.

"...Ginrai," Daisuke whispered, finishing what Ginrai was saying.

"Wh-What is going on here?!" Anna gawked.

"Now do you recognize us, Prime?" Starscream sneered, "Hand over the energy source or be terminated."

"Ah though we were gonna terminate him anyway," Thundercracker pointed out.

"...Do I have to slap you so hard that your head unit will spin off again?" Starscream frowned at Thundercracker.

"...Prime? My name is Ginrai Convoy AKA Experimental Super-Robot 000," Ginrai replied.

"Oh? So then you won't mind us destroying this place, ending all the organics here," Starscream smirked, "Along with dismantling you for your power source."

Before Ginrai could respond, the two fired lasers from a pair of wrist-mounted blasters of their lower arms. Ginrai rolled out of the way, scooping the two humans with him into his hands. He shifted into truck mode and began to drive off, causing the two flyers to change and pursue him.

"Please tell me what are you, are we the same?" Ginrai pleaded from the two. "Are we Experiments?"

"What's going on here?!" Anna demanded as Ginrai put their seatbelts on, "This is your truck. How is your truck a transforming robot? How are those jets transforming robots? Do you know them?"

"Sorry, can't answer while we're trying to flee for our lives!" Daisuke replied before both humans yelped as Ginrai made a quick turn to an exit to outside New York City.

"Ugh! Get back here, Prime!" Starscream shouted.

"Who the Inferno is Prime?!" Ginrai snapped.

"No idea, but I think they must be thinking you're him," Anna replied before slapping her forehead, "I'm talking to a transforming truck. That's it. I knew I shouldn't have had that last slice of pizza before bed."

"It was pepperoni, I believe," Ginrai commented on instinct, "You seemed to enjoy it very much."

"You were spying on me?!" Anna exclaimed before glaring at Daisuke.

"Hey, he had me go to a hotel for the night. I didn't know he was doing that," Daisuke raised his hands in defense.

"Why you…" Anna growled before squeaking as a missile barely miss them, "Shutting up now. Hurry it up, talking robot truck thing!"

"Ginrai Convoy," the two replied.

"I don't care at the moment!" Anna barked as Ginrai managed to get to a quarry and transformed, letting the two humans down on the ground.

"Find cover," Ginrai ordered as he engaged his blasters, "...Also, stay here, Daisuke." he added, knowing how the human could get at times.

"Scout's honor," Daisuke replied with a hand raised.

Ginrai nodded before he ran off to the other side of the quarry. Anna looked at Daisuke.

"You're not a Boy Scout, are you?"

"Nope," Daisuke replied with a small smirk before noticing something, "Ah! We brought you along!"

"You just noticed that?!" Anna snapped before she tackled Daisuke out of the way of Thundercracker's low swoop as he transformed.

"Shoot! I missed!" Thundercracker complained.

"Ignore the organics; I want his head unit!" Starscream snapped as he pointed at Ginrai, "And his Power Source!"

"...Why are we fighting? Are we not comrades?" Ginrai asked. "I just require clues. Who am I? What was I before coming here?"

"Hey, Starscream. Ah jest noticed somethin. ...His Autobot symbol done vamoosed," Thundercracker whispered.

Starscream narrowed his optics as he looked at Ginrai. It was true; all the parts that should have had an Autobot emblem didn't. Not even a Decepticon emblem.

"Who cares about that? Eliminate him and get that Power Source!" Starscream argued as he open fired on Ginrai, making him roll out of the way once more.

"Why?! Why can't you answer me?! I just require answers! I'll do anything for them." he shouted, actually surprising the two as they both blinked and Thundercracker even smack himself up the head unit.

"Bah. Who care who you were," Starscream snorted, still firing at Ginrai, "You're nothing now. And that's all that matters!"

"Yo, pardner, sure this is a good idea? What if the bossman wants him and what if he knows where old bossman is?" Thundercracker asked...before getting hit upside the head once more, "Okay, okay! Yeesh!"

The two began to open fire on Ginrai, making him hide behind some machinery. Nearby, Daisuke and Anna watched it from behind a boulder.

'_Man, if only Kaa-san were here,'_ Daisuke thought as he looked at the boulder before noticing Anna tearing a bit of the jacket she was been wearing that morning before putting a rock the size of a baseball into the torn off piece, "What are you…?"

"Hey! Leave him alone, you jerks!" Anna shouted as she spun her improvised weapon and sent the rock at Starscream's head, making a small 'bonk' sound on the hit.

It wasn't really damaging, but it served to annoy Starscream. Snarling, the Decepticon spun around, ready to shoot who threw it at him when Ginrai managed to take a cheap shot and nailed Starscream in the left shoulder.

"Gah!" Starscream cried out in pain and surprise, "What?!"

"Don't ever point a weapon at small children." Ginrai snarled as an aura...A literal aura of some kind of energy covered his body, "I cross examined your actions and compared them to the crimes on this planet - especially the 9/11 event and I declare you Terrorists." he growled as the energy intensified and Starscream realized something frightening.

"_You_ are the power source?!" he gasped, "How can this be?! I thought you were merely containing it!"

"Uh...Pardner, don't th' colors look like they're familiar?" Thundercracker gulped as the darker colors faintly changed to reds and blues for a brief instant on Ginrai.

Ginrai's trailer rolled into the area, making Daisuke and Anna stare at it in surprise. It flipped up to rest of its front before Ginrai jumped over it, the aura shooting down onto the trailer. Panels opened and shifted on both before they connected. What had been Ginrai's legs and waist became large arms and shoulders, a pair of onyx hands emerging from the soles. The trailer had become the waist and lower body of a much larger robot was the torso was the main body of Ginrai's truck form. A large grey head with an onyx facemask and 'wings' made of three pipes each formed on the sides.

"What in the name of Primus! He never _ever_ pulled off a second transformation! No Transformer has!" Starscream gasped in disbelief and astonishment.

"He got bigger?!" Anna gawked.

"He transformed from Ginrai Convoy to…" Daisuke began.

"**Chou** **Ginrai Convoy!**" the larger Convoy shouted.

"Oh slag," Thundercracker squeaked before transforming and flying off, "Y'all are on yer own if'n y'all want ta still fight, pardner!"

"Coward!" Starscream snapped, shaking a fist at the fleeing Thundercracker before facing Chou Ginrai Convoy.

"Strange words coming from you, Starscream," he uttered as he flew off.

"I don't care if you do have a second transformation! I will still take that power from you!" Starscream declared as his left arm transformed into a strange cannon.

He began to fire large violet energy shots at Chou Ginrai Convoy. The larger Transformer began to calmly walk towards Starscream, the shots merely brushing off his stronger frame.

"**Chokon Power**," Chou Ginrai Convoy uttered as the mysterious aura covered him again.

The aura flared before forming a small, human sized, black car. It connected to his left shoulder before a large blaster formed in his left hand. A missile launcher appeared on his back, folding out of the panels on his back.

"**Guts Barrage!" **Chou Ginrai Convoy shouted as he fired at Starscream.

Starscream cried out as the barrage of missiles and lasers slammed into him, creating a large explosion. Daisuke and Anna hugged the boulder they were behind tightly as the winds from the explosion hit them.

"IIIIII WILLLLLLL BEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAACK!-!-!-!" Starscream cried out as he flew out of the explosion's cloud, turning into a star in the distance.

* * *

"Oh, Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care. Jimmy cracked corn and I don't…" Thundercracker sang as he flew along the skies before he was struck by Starscream.

* * *

"**...Now I know why they called him 'Starscream,'" **Chou Ginrai Convoy stated as he turned around and saw Anna and Daisuke, look at him in wonder and shock, **"Are you both ok…!"** he grunted as the aura flared once more, causing him to split from his trailer and change both back to their original states.

"Ginrai!" Daisuke shouted as he ran over to the robot, "Ginrai, are you okay?"

"...Chokon Power must still be mastered." he grunted to Daisuke, "More importantly are you and Anna alright?"

"...Who's Anna?" Daisuke asked, earning a fist to the head by said girl.

"That's me!" Anna growled before facepalming, "Ugh! I thought I introduced myself to you yesterday!"

"Well excuse me for forgetting it in all this!" Daisuke snapped as the two began to butt heads and growl at each other.

"..." Ginrai just looked at the two, _'I've seen this before. To YouTube!'_ he then fell over, _'Just as soon as I regain my energy.'_

"Ah! Ginrai!" Daisuke gasped, stopping the headbutting to check on the robot, _'Chokon Power...He never said that before. What is it and how did he use it?'_

* * *

"So it would seem I was unprepared," Starscream stated as he and Thundercracker returned to their ship.

"That's puttin' it lightly," Thundercracker muttered as he was busy trying to fix his dented wing.

"But now we know this power Prime gained causes evolution and with it, you and I could become gods, my friend!" Starscream ranted.

"As fun as that sounds pal...you're too late." Thundercracker sighed.

"Huh?" Starscream asked. "What do you.." he started till the door to his bridge open and soon came in. "...Shockwave!"

Shockwave was tall, easily the height of Ginrai. His structure wasn't to be taken lightly either with its strong build...not the cannon that made his lower right arm. The lone red optic narrowed at the two.

"What you two have done is illogical to our goals," Shockwave informed, "I will give you one chance to explain yourselves or you will be offlined and your frames used for experimentation on improving Flyer Frames."

"Bossman, I called you remember? I told you what Starscream was planning!" Thundercracker said in a panic.

"What?!" Starscream growled, turning to glare at Thundercracker.

"Ah, yes. You said that Starscream, in his belief of the Decepticon cause, wanted to locate a power source for us to use," Shockwave noted.

"That's right and we did! Chokon Power!" Thundercracker added.

"And the one who holds it is Prime!" Starscream added.

"Illogical. Prime is terminated," Shockwave replied.

"Then who did we see?" Thundercracker asked.

"...It seems I'll need to use the Cortical Psychic Patch on who you saw," Soundwave noted, making both of them pale, "It will be fine, you two. I've managed to improve the design after various tests….but first." he then grabbed Starscream by the neck.

"Makes me wish we could jest show y'all th' memory with some sorta hologram," Thundercracker groaned.

"You disobeyed my orders. Why?"

"T-To further aid the Decepticon cause!" Starscream choked out, "The power source was incredible. It was so strong that even where we were when we discovered it, the signal was incredibly strong. With it, we could have used it to restore Cybertron at best bet!"

"Your answer...is logical," Soundwave released Starscream, letting him gasp for the proverbial air, "However, I am not Megatron, so remember this: disobey again and you won't be functional as Starscream any longer." he then faced Thundercracker, "And you know that Transformers are unable to have that ability...yet."

Thundercracker gulped. He didn't like that look in Shockwave's eyes-er-_eye_.

* * *

"So why did you give her the money?" Ginrai asked.

"Well, she did say she was sorry," Daisuke replied as the two drove out of New York City, "Plus, when you told me that it was a gift from her mom as a Graduation gift, well I just felt I needed to pay for it."

"I feel like a slag for breaking it. I am a real idiot." Ginrai sighed regretfully.

"True. But you were upset. Anger clouds judgment. You taught me that," Daisuke noted.

"...Daisuke, about today," he sighed, "I don't think it's safe for you, really."

"Tough scraplets," Daisuke replied, recalling that word was used by Ginrai once when he hit his toe on a boulder once, "You're stuck with me, got it? No way am I gonna let you go out there on your own after today. ...By the way, where did that Chokon Power thing come uo? You never said it before."

"...I am unsure," ginrai replied, "It just came to me." it was then something went off, "Hold on. We have something in the trailer."

"Park over there," Daisuke pointed at a truck stop, "And don't transform. There are people there."

"I know, I know," Ginrai sighed as he pulled into the truck stop, "Ughh. I swear you are like a parental unit."

"Only because you keep forgetting to not transform near other humans. Area 51 and all that, remember? I do not want you in some underground place being dissected or lord knows what," Daisuke replied as he hopped out of the cab.

"You found me in a lab. For all you know, that was Area 51." Ginrai muttered as he unlocked the Trailer door and it opened.

"Actually, Area 51's in Nevada."

Daisuke gawked, "You?!"

"Hi," Anna giggled sheepishly, a large backpack beside her.

"Hello, Anna. Are you well today?" Ginrai asked before he processed what was going on, "What?!"

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Daisuke gawked.

"Well, I hid in the big guy's trailer, duh," Anna replied, "No way am I gonna just leave you two alone without answers."

"...Very well," Ginrai shrugged in vehicle mode, "I don't mind if you tagged along...you'd probably follow us anyway and humans-namely Daisuke-never listen to me anyhow."

"But, Ginrai, she's…" it was then Daisuke realized what he said, "Hey!"

"She's coming and that's that," Ginrai stated.

"But...fine," Daisuke slumped before he was tackled over by a cheering Anna.

"Whoo! Road trip!" Anna whooped, "So where we heading next? 'Cause I say Florida sounds good!"

"...Wherever the winds takes me." Ginrai answered/quoted…until a newspaper hit Daisuke in the face.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted before the window blew the newspaper off his face and onto Ginrai's windshield.

"'Come see the latest designs at the Miami Science Convention,'" Anna read once she pulled the newspaper off Ginrai's windshield.

"Thank you wind." Ginrai smirked.

"Whoo! Florida, here we come!" Anna whooped once Ginrai was back on the road.

**つづく**

* * *

**O.N: Starscream never changes, huh pal?**

**GT: Not one bit will change about him.**

**O.N: I liked the Armada one though.**

**GT: Agreed. That was a good Starscream for once.**

**O.N: Yeah. What a shame Cybertron and Energon ruined that.**

**GT: Well...I kinda liked Cybertron Starscream. Felt nice and evil like his original G1 self was.**

**O.N: All except he was a bit more how do I say it...clever.**

**GT: Yep. I mean, he actually planned a lot of things, got to become a giant, and a sweet looking crown.**

**O.N: Which he wore for at least 5 episodes compared to the 2 secs G1 had his crown.**

**GT: *chuckles* That always seemed hilarious to me for some reason. Anyways, you noticed how I based Thundercrack and Starscreams transformations off of, right?**

**O.N: I did, but please explain to our readers for us.**

**GT: Well, I had Thundercracker use Armada Starscream's transformation while I always found Cybertron's Starscream fitting for Starscream for one reason or another. I think it's because he's the only one who got to wear the crown the longest. Even if you kept the level on Fall of Cybertron where you could have him wear his crown going on, it'd still be longer for Cybertron Starscream.**

**O.N: Agreed. Also for you readers curious about Chokon Power, get ready; for here's the info. Straight from the reliable help of all transformers fan on the TF wiki, and also Chokon Power comes from the anime Super-God-Masterforce.**

**The mysterious Chōkon Power (****超魂パワー****, "Super Soul Power"), or Ten-Chi-Jin (****天地人****) manifests in three forms:**

**Chichōkon (****地超魂****, "Earth Super Soul") — the power of the Earth. It is characterized by the ****Decepticon****PretenderBlood**** as "the ultimate energy that grants existence to the life on the surface of the Earth".**

**Jinchōkon (****人超魂****, "Human Super Soul") — the power of humanity. Blood describes it as "the ultimate energy that gives humans the strength to keep on living".**

**Tenchōkon (****天超魂****, "Heaven Super Soul") — the power of the heavens. Blood classifies it as "the ultimate energy of the growing universe".**

**These three different aspects—Earth, heaven, and human—are denoted by some Eastern religions as the three core aspects of life, hence Chōkon Power is effectively the primal energy of life itself. While individual beings can learn to manipulate the energy for their own ends, it is a difficult task to accomplish—aside from the warrior ****Sixknight****, who professed to derive his strength from Tenchōkon, no other ordinary Transformers displayed the ability. Through the machinations of the alien entity ****Devil Z****, however, the lifeforms known as the ****Godmasters**** were given the inherent ability to manipulate all three forms of Chōkon Power, making them one of the most powerful types of super-robotic lifeform in existence.**

**The Godmaster ****transtectors**** originally resided in a region of space known as ****G Nebula 89****, which was rich in Tenchōkon, suffusing the transtectors with it. Devil Z subsequently stole the mechanoids and hid them on Earth, where, over the years, they absorbed the planet's inherent Chichōkon. With two of the three Chōkon Powers now filling them, the final step in Devil Z's plan for the transtectors was to bond a human being to them, thereby adding Jinchōkon—inherent in all humans by its very nature—to the equation and giving the resultant Godmasters lifeform power over all three aspects of Chōkon Power.**

**The effects of Chōkon Power vary. Most commonly, it is simply channelled from its source—down from the sky, up out of the ground, or from within the Godmaster—into the Godmaster's fist, which can then either deliver a powerful, charged punch, or release the energy by firing it as an offensive blast. At other times, it is projected in waves from the Godmaster's body, or can be channelled into their weapons for enhanced firepower. The only type known to have an effect specific to itself is Chichōkon, which gives Godmasters the power to control the Earth beneath them, levitating and energizing rocks and dirt that can be hurled at opponents.**

**Headmaster Juniors**** also possess some small measure of Chōkon Power, although this may simply be the Jinchōkon that exists inherently within them as humans, "activated" when they received the Masterforce. They cannot use this energy offensively; instead, it serves to automatically enhance their strength, reflexes and agility.**

**O.N: Now this is the original version of Chokon, me and GT will take this and adapt it to this story with some changes, so look forward to it ok?**

**GT: Ugh. *holds head* My heads hurts from all that info. I'll go get an aspirin. Till next time.**

**O.N: See ya...Till all are one.**

**Jikai on Transformers Rebellion!**

**Anna: Ah, Florida. Suns, beaches, and pretty good food.**

**Ginrai: The clothings are...interesting. Why doesn't Himawari wear those more often?**

**Daisuke: We're here for that convention, Anna. And let's not ask and say we did, Ginrai.**

* * *

**?-?-?: Rrrr...Me, ?-?-?, beat Prototype!**

**Anna: Awesome! These guys are just so awesome! Did you see that one? He breathes **_**fire**_**!**

**Daisuke: They all breathe fire, slag it!**

**Ginrai: Chokon Power, give me strength once again!**

**Daisuke: Why isn't it working?**

**Ginrai: No...no...work please! Please, I need power!**

**Anna: Next time, "No Power?! Extreme Dinobots!"**

**?-?-?: Me, ?-?-?, KING!**


End file.
